Lollipop
by Stupiak Kitty
Summary: Takao tries to eat Midorima's lucky item. Fortunately, his Shin-chan seems to like the idea. Short PWP


Lollipop  
By: **Stupiak Kitty**

* * *

A/N: Blame the lollipop that I bought the other day.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own anything, except for my imagination. And the lollipop.

Shall we? ;)

* * *

**xXx**

Takao has been holding back his smirk ever since this morning.

It was now evening. He's been doing that for so long he could already feel the pain on the apple of his cheeks.

The main reason of his amusement was Shin-chan's lucky item.

It was a lollipop. A blueberry flavored lollipop at that.

Shin-chan explained that the flavor was the most important factor of his item today, as explained in Oha Asa.

It was for the luck to keep it flowing — defended Shin-chan.

As always, he would always nod, not really sparing any kind of interest about it.

Though this time, deep inside of Takao, he was laughing and smirking and thinking kinky things as Shin-chan explained his lucky item in depth fashion.

He must admit, it was rude of him to think like that. When did he not think of dirty stuffs anyway?

This was the first time since he had known Shin-chan — not to mention since the time when their relationship became more than friends, that he had gotten interested with his lucky item.

Since his mind is rolling on the gutter now, he might as well push it. He couldn't help but tease his precious Shin-chan for being this overly dedicated to Oha Asa's attention to details and too oblivious with his current kinky fits.

"Shin-chan~" He called.

The green-haired boy simply ignored him. He continued on fumbling on the things inside his locker. After a moment, he let out a pair of clean clothes, a shower gel and an orange towel.

"Shin-chan~" He tried again. "Can I eat your lollipop?"

Somehow, it sounded wrong to Midorima's ears. He ignored the innuendo and faced the hawk boy. With a passive face, he said "No."

"Aww, why not?"

"Takao," He said, almost exasperated. "I won't allow you to eat my lucky item."

"Come on, Shin-chan. Your lucky item's effect will last for only four hours now. What would possibly happen within those hours? So can I? Please?" He smirked. "I promise I'll finish it up nicely for you."

When he heard Shin-chan's sigh, he knew his persuasion was effective. The moment he turned to Takao, he threw the desired thing to his direction, almost startling him.

Takao caught it perfectly.

He didn't expect him to give his lucky item away just like that. He anticipated more actions, even thought of good lines to convince him.

But, oh well.

Onward on doing his original plan then.

Takao smirked while undoing the candy's cover with impatient hands.

"I did not expect you to lend your lucky item just like that," He commented after a while.

"Hmph. I have already anticipated this to happen — which it turned out correct," Midorima answered. "So I bought two. The one you are holding now is my spare."

"Hmmm…is that so?" Takao popped the lollipop inside his mouth. He used his tongue to swirl it around the rounded candy — testing its taste. He grinned at Shin-chan right after. "As expected of Shin-chan. This blueberry-flavored lollipop is extremely delicious! I can't wait to have more."

"Hmph. Of course," Midorima answered before turning around to face his locker. He began searching for something inside, but he frowned when it was nowhere to be found. He was certain he brought it here with him.

He wouldn't be able to take a shower if he wasn't going to use a loofa.

"Looking for something, Shin-chan?"

With that said, he whirled around to face the black-haired teen. His brows were doing that perfect scowl. He had the feeling that Takao got something to do with this.

Midorima readied himself to reprimand the lad about his usual deed of hiding any object he had taken interest in. But instead of doing that, he stilled.

He was supposed to be angry with Takao.

Yes, he should be.

Instead, he was stuck there staring at him. What he had just seen there was making his mouth dry.

Takao was focused on licking his lucky item.

He was slouched on the locker's bench, idly moving his tongue around the lollipop.

He was enjoying himself, Midorima noted. He alternated into sucking and licking the indigo-colored candy. He gulped when Takao pushed it into his mouth. He hallowed his cheeks as though he was truly determined to finish the lollipop right away.

After a moment of playing with the candy, he let it out with an audible pop.

When Takao glanced at him, Midorima already understood that this was nothing but a part of his plan.

His silver blue eyes were sharp, glinting with that knowing look he was already used to see. It was as if he was trying to tell him something using only those eyes.

His look was suggestive, if not provocative, in Midorima's eyes.

Takao sure knows how to use his asset.

He suppressed the need to squirm. It was making his pants uncomfortable to wear at the moment.

There was one thing he was aware now.

Takao was eye teasing him.

_Tease bastard._

It was a perfect timing that the senpais were now gone at this moment of time. Thank goodness for small miracles.

Takao continued on making him uncomfortable. A playful smirk touched the corner of his lips before letting out his pink tongue, still ogling at him.

He was treating that blue candy as he would with a…

He shifted on his place, suddenly aware of the abrupt change of temperature inside the Shuutuko's locker room. Especially when he heard Takao's satisfied moan.

"Like what you are seeing, Shin-chan?" Takao drawled, his eyes glinting with mischief. Then he shoved the candy slowly into his mouth by pushing it on the stick's end.

He sighed.

There's no need to pretend that Takao's teasing was not affecting him. He would smack this idiot for pushing him to think impulsive thoughts…perhaps later.

For now, his mind was focused with another task.

With two long strides, he crossed the distance between them. He pulled the lollipop away from his mouth and claimed his parted lips with a strong abrupt gesture.

Blueberry tang filled his mouth right then and there. His reaction was telling Midorima that he was expecting him to give in and do this.

Takao was right.

His lucky item was delicious.

**xXx**

Takao's smirked as soon as Shin-chan attacked his mouth.

He responded by wrapping his arms around his neck, tiptoeing to deepen the kiss.

His tongue travelled on the length of his lower lips — like he was spreading the candy's flavor on it, and then he sucked it like what he just did with the candy earlier.

Takao smirked again when he felt the growl of Shin-chan inside their mouth. It gave him enough power to shove his tongue inside him and taste the familiar and rare hint of Shin-chan.

Once again, blueberries flooded the inside of Midorima's mouth. He searched for his tongue's tip with that, his own eager muscle was exploring his mouth all over — earning a small moan from him.

Once he found what he's been looking for, he grabbed Takao's nape with his left hands to ban him from moving away, and then he sucked it — mimicking his actions earlier with that blueberry lollipop.

This deed made Takao emit a low pleasure-filled growl.

Thus, the tongue fight began.

Both of them were fighting for dominance, pink restless muscles dancing along with each other mouths. Despite that, luck would always be on Midorima's side. He was able to claim the throne of dominancy with minimal effort.

It took them almost a lifetime before they decided to part. They were breathing hard when they let go of each other. Both were looking at each other, their eyes telling them the same thoughts running inside their heads: _That was hot._

Takao was the first one to recover. He popped the neglected lollipop inside his mouth again.

"Hot, Shin-chan. That was too hot!" He smirked. "But I want more."

Takao was about to kiss him again when Midorima's hand stopped him from doing so. He frowned, but his mind suddenly stopped processing when Midorima snatched the blueberry lollipop from his hands and popped it inside his mouth.

Takao gaped. Shin-chan was sporting that usual scowl he was unsure if the scene unfolding before him was actually real.

The idea of sharing the candy was turning him on.

"Kneel down Takao," Midorima ordered. His voice a little muffled because of the candy. "Suck me just like what you did with this candy. You forced me to do this. I'm not letting your little teasing go just like that."

That made him gape again. It was unusual for Shin-chan to be this direct. Hearing his kinky order was making his southern regions go wild.

Big time.

"Ah – Shin-chan, that was the sexiest thing I've ever heard from you," He grinned before he allowed his hands to fiddle with Shin-chan's belt. He was looking at his green eyes, amused and aroused. He was eyeing the candy going in and out of his mouth. "But nothing beats the way how you play with that lollipop."

"Stop talking Takao. Just do your deed."

It was weird. But hearing Shin-chan's dominant voice was urging him to love this eccentric green-haired boy more. His dominance was the proof that Shin-chan allowed him to see this other side of his character — besides his usual reserved and calm demeanor.

And to think that he was the only person in the whole world who was allowed to see this another side of him. For Takao, it was the sweetest thing in the world.

Probably sweeter than the candy Shin-chan was lapping up at the moment.

"Hai hai Ace-sama~" He simply said, pulling both his pants and boxer briefs down.

He licked his lips once he saw the full length of Shin-chan. It was proud and hard, so big and angry to his liking — as if it was happy to see him again.

He smirked.

So Shin-chan liked those kind of foreplays. He mentally wrote that for future use.

His hands reach out to touch the rigid length with familiar ease. His brows disappeared from his bangs as he felt it twitched on his hands. It took him half his control not to pounce and suck Shin-chan's member right then and there.

He bobbed his hands onto the hard length, earning a growl from Shin-chan. He moved it with familiar drive while looking at him. He was accustomed of doing this deed with his self so he knew how to satisfy Shin-chan's desire. He bobbed his hand with inconsistent speed, carefully watching the reaction of his face with observant eyes. There was one thing he noticed as he observed his Shin-chan.

Whenever he sped his hands up while his other hand was busy playing scrotum, he was breathing hard. The moment when Shin-chan shifted his hands on the back of his head and nudged him to do what he was supposed to, he almost laughed.

Looking up, Takao saw his current state. He was almost panting. His face was red and he looked as if he was eager to feel his mouth on his cock.

Takao never wasted his time.

With one last stroke, he opened his mouth and welcomed Shin-chan's excited member.

He never flinched when he felt his hand behind his head — it was urging him to push further. He complied. Slowly, he pressed his face until he reached the centre of his length before pulling up. Takao heard him groan when he did it again.

He looked at Shin-chan, smirking.

His hands held the base his member, still bobbing his head. He let him go for a moment, allowing his hand to do the moving first. When he felt the nudging of Shin-chan's hand on his head again, he only smirked.

Instead, he concentrated on taking care of his weeping head instead. He let his tongue play with the slit — the salty Shin-chan juice flooded his taste buds right away. He twirled it around, teasing it, nipping it, doing his actions with that blueberry candy Shin-chan was eating now.

The candy was delicious, all right. But nothing beats the lollipop he was lapping up at the moment.

Shin-chan probably was the sweetest among the candies around the world. Well, he couldn't deny that he was the sour-candy with a surprising-sweet-center candy type.

You need to endure the sourness before tasting the saccharine sweetness within.

He considered himself lucky for eating this rare type of candy.

Sudden kinky thoughts invaded his mind at once.

Glancing up to Shin-chan, his eyes twinkled when he saw him staring at him down, with his hands twirling the stick around.

Their eyes met.

When Shin-chan opened his mouth and licked the lollipop without blinking, Takao smirked and he did the same. He felt the twitch of his member when he did that.

His smirk grew wilder.

"Shin-chan~" He called with a sweet voice. "Can you hand back my lollipop please?

"You currently already have one before you, Takao," He answered, still trying to nudge Takao's hand to continue his deed. "Concentrate with that first."

"Trust me, Shin-chan," He said. His hands never stopped moving up and down. "You will love me more if you give that back,"

Midorima seemed to contemplate with his request. He sucked the blueberry lollipop first, perhaps enjoying the last taste, before handing it back to Takao's waiting hands. "What do you intend of doing?"

He took the candy, shoved it inside his mouth and grinned. "Just relax and enjoy the show, Shin-chan."

Takao's hand played with the upper part of his member for a moment, his index finger teasing the slick head by rubbing it with erratic fervor. The candy was still inside his mouth, he tasted both Shin-chan and the candy's original flavor.

After savoring the taste, he tugged the candy away. His focus was now on the other lollipop, the bigger one — he was eyeing it with hungry want.

Without warning, Takao stroked the slick muscle by using the blueberry candy. Shin-chan almost yanked his hair too hard when he did that. He ignored the sudden pain on his scalp and continued on scattering the sticky substance on his member.

Takao's eyes glinted in mischief as he watched the head being painted with faint blue pigment. He smirked, letting the candy travel on his whole length before teasing it back on his leaking head, lingering there.

He was enjoying how Shin-chan trembled with delight, how his own length twitch with anticipation, how tight he was holding his hair right now.

It was making him cream his pants too.

Once he was satisfied with his masterpiece, Takao looked at him. Flashing his mischievous smile, he offered the candy back to him.

"Can you hold this for me?" He said. "I'm going to eat you now."

Midorima answered him with an impatient growl. He shoved the candy inside his mouth and nudged Takao's head onto his aching length.

"Whoa, whoa, too impatient Shin-chan," Takao smirked.

"Do it," He growled. "Now."

He couldn't control his desire of having his release now — watching Takao doing that with his member was making his mind go insane. Sharing a candy was one thing, but coating it on his cock was outrageous.

For Midorima, it was an inappropriate thing to do. What made him confused, however, was the fact that he didn't mind it one bit.

In fact, it was making him excited. Too excited, too aroused, too eager — the way he's feeling it was almost foreign to him. It was as though he had never experienced it his entire life.

It was making him impatient.

He growled the moment his cock met Takao's warm lips – his hands grabbing a handful of his black hair, forcing him to suck more of him. He growled when he felt the vibration of Takao's groan, making his hips thrust with wanton ardor.

He should focus on making this last.

He could already feel his release lurking on the pit of his stomach. He slammed into Takao's mouth, eager to reach the peak of pleasure. His hands balled into tightened fist, yanking his hair too hard he could almost feel the pain.

Midorima sucked the lollipop the way Takao was sucking him. He panted for breath, still moving into his mouth like he was in a hurry.

He must apologize to Takao later.

When Midorima saw the look he was giving him, he realized that there's nothing to apologize for. His eyes were telling him that he adored how he had just lost his self-control over that one little piece of a candy.

He shivered as he felt that familiar tingle, as though it was signaling him that he was on the very edge of coming. He wanted to savor this moment, but hearing and _sensing_ Takao's moan was not helping him.

Especially when he was looking at him with those eyes hinted with naughty guise. Again, Takao was using his asset on its best use.

He groaned in annoyance when Takao moved his mouth away.

He was _this_ close.

When Takao gestured on that candy, he frowned.

"I'm losing that blueberry taste," he explained, smirking. Midorima was convinced that Takao knew he was already close. "Will you allow me to eat your lucky item before I suck you again?"

He never answered. Instead, he simply shoved the lollipop inside his mouth, his movement hinting that he couldn't wait to be sucked again.

The dirty talking is not helping him.

"You're good at sucking, Shin-chan," Takao commented. "The candy was already small."

"Hmph."

"Shin-chan?"

"What?"

"You're tasty," He grinned, his sharp eyes shining with mischief again. "Your cock is beautiful too."

He spluttered with that, already feeling the warmth on his cheeks. Takao was already embarrassing him enough.

Impatience reigned over him.

With forceful hands, he shoved the lollipop away, making it fly across the room. Takao blinked, glancing at the poor lollipop rolling on the floor. He was momentarily confused with his actions.

Before he could guess his plan, Midorima grabbed his head with both hands and shoved it onto his impatient member. He groaned, his throat constricted having the foreign object probing the inside of his mouth.

Again, Shin-chan manipulated his head with full force. He was left there, moaning and groaning. The force was making him choke, but he loved it nevertheless.

He glanced at Shin-chan the moment he felt his cock twitched. He knew it would only take him seconds before he could spill his seed inside him.

Which he proven it wrong, because it took him half a second before he felt the creamy hot substance overwhelming the inside of his mouth. The familiar taste was teasing his mouth, making him moan for more.

Takao watched Midorima's chest heaved as he tried his best not to scream in pleasure. His release was too immense, all of the parts of his body sang.

He groaned when Takao let his cock go.

His eyes narrowed in desire as he watched him gulp his own seed, his eyes twinkling as if they had just won a practice game.

Midorima snatched his face towel on the floor, (which he remembered dropping earlier) shook it for a second and threw it at him. He offered his thanks with that.

"Shin-chan, admit it~" Takao called after recovering. "That was the hottest head that I'd ever given to you."

"And I never thought you have a lollipop fetish," He went on. "I'm surprised."

He answered by adjusting his glasses up, suddenly embarrassed. Takao was right, but he wouldn't admit it though.

"So…" Takao drawled, a playful smirk twirling on his face again. "You still have your original lucky item, right?"

"Yeah," He said. He already knew where this conversation is going.

"I haven't come yet," Takao said. "You can repeat my performance, if you want."

Midorima scoffed.

As if he would.

His eyes wandered on Takao's crotch. Indeed, he was sporting an impressive bulge.

On second thought, he might as well try.

After a moment of fiddling on his pocket, Midorima fished out a lollipop with a pink wrapper and began tearing it open.

Takao frowned with that. "I thought your lucky item was a blueberry-flavored lollipop? You gave me your spare, right?"

Midorima looked at his side with that, suddenly embarrassed.

After a moment of fleet silence, Midorima cut it with his unexpected words.

"I lied. The one that I gave you was my actual lucky item," He explained. "This one that I'm holding was…Scorpio's lucky item. A strawberry-flavored lollipop,"

**END**

* * *

I'll let you guys think of Midorima's real reason why he lied. XD

Trust me. This story made my feels bloomed into millions of different flowers. I think I'm going crazy. What did I write? Oh God! I cannot believe I just did this!

The lollipop. The lollipop made me do it.

Enough doing kinky things, I need to finish my main story now.

Hope you like it, though.

* * *

This is open for editing. Not proof-read yet. Sorry for errors. (I cannot read this outside LOL)


End file.
